Balloon Dance
by iampants
Summary: The many students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had woken to a dreary September day; the rain drizzled down, fog lay settled on the glassy Black Lake. All in all, a typical autumn day for the castle in Scotland, or so was expected. -Gore! CreepyPasta! OOC?- M for paranoia.


**Warnings: Gore, OOC?, er creepy pasta? I can't give away too much! Enjoy~ **

**Also, the song is Balloon Dance with the Devil in the City Rain by Hatsune Miku.**

* * *

The many students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had woken to a dreary September day; the rain drizzled down, fog lay settled on the glassy Black Lake. All in all, a typical autumn day for the castle in Scotland, or so was expected.

The Gryffindor students congregated in the warm red and gold themed common room. The large mass of bodies seemed to flow around a lone fading red chair by the fire that seemed to be missing its usual occupant. A gangly, freckled, red haired boy sat and stared at it mournfully as he slumped in the chair's twin. He sighed and turned toward a bushy, brown haired girl who looked up at him sympathetically from the book that was resting open on her crossed legs. She snapped her book shut, grabbed two more resting by her side and motioned for him to stand. They weaved over to the portrait entrance where the boy looked back at the red, velvet covered chair. The young woman placed a hand on his arm, offering a small smile for comfort.

"Its alright Ron." She said softly looking up at her freckled friend.

"We still don't know where he is though Hermione!" he insisted frowning slightly.

"Harry will be _fine._" Her eyes darkened as she thought of their lost friend. Ron sighed and looked down at her as she continued.

"Come on, lets get to breakfast." She pulled on his sleeve, clutching her precious books to her chest and left the common room knowing Ron would follow her.

The pair slowly walked though the long, cold stone halls of the old school, breath buffing white in front of them. When they reached the entrance to the Great Hall where meals were served at the castle, the two gazed around confusedly at the gathering students. Ron looked at Hermione, silently asking in the way that only she understood, if she knew why they were just standing there. His face scrunched up at her answering shrug. They quickly pushed to the front, ignoring the sneering Slytherin students. Hermione looked at the large wooden doors questioningly and reached out to push them.

"It won't work Granger." drawled a voice from behind her. She quickly glanced back to see a light blonde haired, grey eyed student look at her as one would looking at something on the bottom of their shoe. She scrunched up her nose, ignoring the green and silver tied boy and pushed open the doors. She huffed and turned to speak to the boy, noticing that many of the students had already moved into the hall.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron stuttered, his voice slightly higher at the end.

"Not now Ronald. Now, Malfo-" she began but sharply stopped, noticing the unnatural silence in the hall. She slowly turned, to see a figure sitting just before the headmasters candle covered podium. The dirty, dark haired person looked small and malnourished and was swaying slightly from side to side.

"H-HARRYY!" Ron bellowed and took a step forward ready to run to their friend. Hermione quickly caught his arm. Harry Potter, their long time friend had returned to Hogwarts, but something screamed danger to Hermione's senses. Something was definitely wrong, and she had a feeling she knew what.

"What are you doing Hermione? Its Harry! HARRY!" Ron bellowed again trying to escape her grasp. The figure on the floor- of rather, Harry didn't even seem to notice the yelling; he just continued to sway and rock. Back and forth, back and forth, the maddeningly repeating pattern continued.

"R-Ron." She breathed; something was wrong, so very wrong. "St-stop. Please" she finished at a whisper. He looked down at her in concern.

"What is it Herms?" he asked softly.

"It-Its Harry. Something's wrong with Harry." She whispered, gazing at the figure that continued to rock, ignoring all the other students in the hall. Ron quickly looked up and they noticed the clack of heels ringing though the hall behind them, though neither wanted to take their eyes off Harry.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! What is going on? I heard yelling." A sharp voice that was unmistakably Minerva McGonagall puffed behind them. Hermione and Ron (who now noticed the danger that surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived) stayed silent, keeping their eyes on Harry. "Well?" she prompted.

"Its Harry." Ron breathed, trying to keep as quiet as possible, as to not attract the notice of the crumpled form swaying at the front of the hall. Minerva looked on in shock; Harry Potter had finally escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters-who had captured him sometime in the early summer. A soft wind began to pick up, quickly gaining speed and throwing McGonagall's customary green, feathered witches hat off her head.

The doors and windows rattled. Ron and Hermione took a few steps forward and that was all that was needed. The large, heavy, wooden, studded doors closed quickly with a 'BANG!' causing the many students to jump and look at the door in shock though quickly returning their gazes to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Disappeared.

Ron and Hermione took shaky breaths and stepped forward again, quickly grabbing hands.

Harry began to hum a small chaotic tune. Everyone noticed the how tense, and suffocating the atmosphere had become. It felt as though time had slowed, almost as if waiting for him to jump and kill people.

"_Crying serum, the balloon flies, benign and airy  
And tomorrow? See those clear skies in which it sways - look, over here!"_

He sung, the song seeming to be made out of madness.

"_In a rainy town, demons whisper, "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
Searching for what they've lost_"_  
_

Hermione looked at him fearfully, "Searching for what they've lost?" she asked quietly, looking up at Ron who just seemed entranced by the singing.

"_Faint sounds in your sleep, just as you breathe, "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"  
And they don't notice, and they don't notice_"

Her mind was racing through thoughts on what Harry could mean; she knew he wasn't being literal, so real demons were out.

"_Traces of the needle, which perhaps gave the impression of oppression  
How pretty! Look at the balloon, being so giddy... so pretty_"

"Harry," she whispered, hoping to pull him from his trance, and pull him she did. His back quickly straightened from its slump and he turned. Hermione gasped and her hands snapped to cover her mouth, a large crazed smile spread its way across his face.

"H-Harry?" she stuttered. His smile widened, and he shakily got to his feet. Harry stood there awkwardly, his knees bent in and his calves spread to distribute the weight. His arms hung limply at his side, Harry's shoulders slumped forward in what would seem relaxed if not for the smile that looked foreign. And to complete the picture of what seemed utter madness, Harry's neck was bent so that his head was resting on his right shoulder.

"_In the flower shop, shelter from rain, the owner goes "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"" _

Harry's eyes snapped open revealing eyeless sockets; he slowly hobbled forward still singing.

"_And he disappears, and he disappears_"

He continued to stumble forward, blood leaking from his eye sockets giving him a demonic crying look. His smile widened and he flopped his head to the other shoulder.

"_"Come, now, where have you hidden?" Just as you breathe, "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"_"

Hermione, white as sheet, and shaking noticed the blood staining his robes. How it seemed to be concentrated on his abdomen and lower half. She breathed in sharply; her ears finely tuned on the zombie like Harry, but could still hear the muffled pounding behind her.

"_And they don't notice, and they don't notice_"

Harry's breathing was harsh and labored as he shakily fumbled over to his two friends.

"Oh Harry." She breathed, realizing.

"Wh-what is it Hermione?" Ron spoke, his voice trembling as he backed toward the door, hoping to get away from what ever was pretending to be his best mate.

"_In a rainy town, demons whisper, "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara"  
Searching for what they've lost_"

Harry's grin lessened, glad that at least someone knew what happened, what he was looking for, what he was missing. His bloody tears still spilled down his dirty cheeks.

"_Faint sounds in your sleep, just as you breathe, "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira"  
And they noticed_"

Hermione nodded, "Ye-yes Harry. I know, I _know._" She took a tentative step forward, reaching out to touch his face. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

His breathing only got harsher and he started to tremble, his eyes closing, Harry fell to the floor; landing in an unmoving, bloody heap. Sobbing, Hermione spun stepping into Ron's arms and sobbing. Harry was dead.

Ron could only stare at the body that had been his best mate since he was eleven; he still didn't understand.

"He-Herms, _what_ do you know?" he asked quietly barely registering the door behind him finally opening with a bang. Hermione looked up at him, brown eyes red and still leaking tears. She sniffed, and took a shaky breath.

"_Oh Ron_," she whispered, "Harry was pregnant."

He could only look down at her in shock, mouth agape.

"He had a miscarriage, and it killed him."

* * *

**Whew! Oh wow! This story was _creeeepy_! I'm glad that's over. Also, yay! Mpreg! I love mpreg! So, I found the song (that Harry sings) and this has been in my mine for a while. I just had to write it. **

**Alright, so I hope I didn't make any characters too OOC, this is my first HP fic so be nice! And please review! **

**Yes, both Harry and the unnamed baby are both dead. No happy endings! :|**

**Note: Ah I lost my notes on SIB (Somewhere I Belong) but don't worry! I'm going to work on it. Also, procrastination is very bad as is reddit. **

**1, 528 words**


End file.
